Come Back!
by xXStasiaXx
Summary: Truth in the sound of the piano keys. Lack of trust in the workings of the composed relationship. A symphony of lies woven into an orchestra that is their lives. The essnece of what they used to hold true  is hidden within the hearts of it's beholders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just had this urge to right a fanfic! I have all these ideas and I thought that I might as well right it all down, see what people think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. (But I wish I did!) **

**Bella POV**

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

"_GO!" He shouted. _

"_No", I pleaded with him. "Please don't-" _

"_LEAVE! I don't want you near me! Go back to Phoenix, some where other than here!"_

"_What did I do?" I asked my voice hoarse. "What have I done to make you so upset, so mad at me?"_

"_How dare you act innocent? How the hell could you even act like you don't know?"_

"_Well, first of all, you're yelling at me! Second, I don't know what I did wrong! Third, why the hell are you yelling at me! I didn't do shit to you!" _

_The look in his eyes made me look away. Anger, sadness, confusion, and hurt all mixed up made my heart break. Why were those emotions directed towards me? What have I done to make him this angry, this hurt? _

"_Just leave" his voice reflecting the emotions in his eyes. "And don't come back." _

_That's just what I did. I ran out the house and to my car. That was the last time I spoke to Edward Cullen. _

**So tell me what you think! Hit or miss? I will be updating soon! I know its short but its just a little taste of what I'm thinking. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter! I know I said soon but due to things such as school, and technical difficulties I wasn't able to update! Well enough of my talking! I know most of you skip this part anyway! On to the story! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own the twilight characters, books, and anything related to it! I just own the plot!**

**Bella's POV**

_**Present**_** Day**

Beep, Beep-Beep, BEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

I groaned, and threw my hand on the aggravating alarm clock. Gosh, I really needed to change the tone of the ringing! I rubbed my eyes and stretched, then turned to see the time, 6:30A.M. I grimaced at the clock, and then trudged out of bed to get ready. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I curled my hair into soft, loose curls. Then for make-up I applied little eye liner (don't want to look like I'm rock star) violet and black eye shadow to have that "Smokey Eye" effect. To finish it off I put clear lip gloss. I previously chosen what I was going to wear; black skinny jeans, blue violet halter top, black platform pumps, with a mini black jacket. When I looked into the mirror, I thought that I looked like regular, same old Bella.

Today I'm going back to my hometown of Forks, Washington. Back to a town where memories, both good and bad, still exists. Well, at least I know I have some friends there. Alice and Rosalie still speak to me, even after I moved away. They still don't really know why I moved. They still don't know what happened between Edward, Alice's brother, and I. Before I had a chance to ponder over what happened, my mom called me to hurry up.

"Bella! You're going to miss your flight!" my mom yelled up the stairs. "It's already 8:00 for crying out loud!"

"Stop looking in the mirror already, and help me with this luggage!" Phil called out. Phil is my stepdad, he plays baseball. I keep forgetting which league he plays in. But, I guess it must be big, because of the amount he puts on my credit card!

"Calm Down Already! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I reassured them.

"Thank the heavens above!" Phil replied as he saw me walking down the stairs. "We can finally get this show on the road!"

We all piled into the SUV and since the airports only about 35 minutes away from my house we got the faster than I expected and wanted. To be honest, I'm not so sure I want to go back to Forks anymore. Call me a punk, but I don't want to deal with Edward. When I had gotten in line to get my luggage checked and on the plane, and was waiting for my flight to be called, that's when it hit me. All I had to do was ignore Edward. That should be easy. I could be polite, speak to him when he addressed me (hopefully he wouldn't), but never really acknowledge his presence. I hope this plan is as easy as it sounds!

"Flight 38B to Washington is ready to board; Flight 38B to Washington is ready to board."

I turn to Phil and mom to hug them, and say my goodbyes. My mom was crying while I picked up my carry on. Phil was attempting to console her.

"You will call me as soon as you land, right?" Mom said erratically.

"Mom, we went over this, I will call you." I said backing away slowly.

"You didn't forget to get your makeup kit did you? If you did-"

"Renee, let her go. She'll be fine. You've been planning this for a week! She has everything." Phil reassured her. I gave them both hugs again, and went to the plane entrance.

"I'll call you as soon as I land! I promise!" I yelled waved at her. She nodded through her tears. Gosh I hated to see my mom cry, but I'm going to see her soon! So she should be fine.

When I found my seat, I felt the nerves kicking in. I'm going_ back_ to _Forks_ of all places. As I attempted to put my carry on in the proper compartment, I realized something. In all the anxiety, I haven't called Alice nor did I call Rose. I stop trying to put the bag up. Not that I should bother to do so. I'm flying in first class -Phil's idea- _anyway _so it shouldn't be a problem. Before I started dialing Alice's number, the captain states until the plane has taken off, we can't use cell phones. I reluctantly waited patiently, while I tried to put my seatbelt on. The fifteen minutes of waiting was aggravating.

I started to think of possible scenarios that could happen when I got there.

Rose and Alice's boyfriend's greet me and we go out to the movies the next day. Wait, that can't happen, because Edward might want to come. Either that or I will be a third wheel.

I wonder what Rose and Alice's boyfriend looks like in person… When we were video chatting she was gushing over her descriptions. I could hear her voice now:

"Bella he is to die for literally! Like you would love him! He is about "6'1" with blue eyes as blue as clear ocean water! Oh, and when he smiles! Jeez my description does not do him justice! " Then when Rosalie described her boyfriend… Let's just say she was too graphic! When I asked them what their names were they said that I have to come see for myself.

Then I found myself thinking about what Edward looked like. Were his eyes still the same shade of emerald, or did they get darker? If he ever did tame his hair, or if he even remembered me.

"We are flying now, so you are permitted to use your phone. Thank you for choosing American Airlines."

I snapped out of my daydream, and I immediately called Alice. I waited for three rings until she picked up.

"Hello?" Spoke a male's voice that sounded as smooth as silk.

"Umm…. Hi. Is Alice there?" I respond politely. Where's Alice?

"Yes, Alice is here. But she is still asleep. May I ask whose calling?" the voice responded.

"Oh, okay. Um, can you tell her that Bella called?" I ask. _The guy's voice sound's familiar…_

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" the voice lowered to a softer tone.

"Yes, can you please give her the message? It's really important-"

"Sure, I'll tell her the message." the voice cut me off.

"Thank you so much, Bye."

"Bye."

Was that Alice's boyfriend? I really hope that he tells Alice the message. I really need to talk to Alice or Rosalie. I promised them that I would call them! I don't want to break a promise.

As I think about it, going to Forks is probably going to be a good experience for me. Reuniting with friends doesn't sound bad. I really missed Alice and Rosalie. They were and still are my best friends and I haven't stopped talking to them at all, even when I moved back in with my mom and Phil.

The only con to everything is facing Edward. I really don't want to deal with him. I'm practically hoping and wishing that he doesn't speak to me. I know it would be best if I dealt with the situation before hand but, I don't want to. I think that doing so would be tantamount to pouring salt on to a fresh wound. It would just cause more pain than healing it. I'm just going to follow through with my plan, and please, let my plan work.

**Soooo, am I yet forgiven? I know more chapters will be posted and soon! The writers block is definitely gone! Please review, even if you don't I'll know you read because of the hits! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy you guys! Here's the next chapter! I don't want to write too much, because you guys wanted to read the story not the authors note (I **_**know **_**how you feel, **_**trust**_** me)! Well, on to the story; Enjoy !**

_**Disclaimer! I don't own the twilight characters, books, and anything related to it! I just own the plot!**_

**Previously in **_**Come Back**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Hello?" Spoke a male's voice that sounded as smooth as silk._

"_Umm…. Hi. Is Alice there?" I respond politely. Where's Alice?_

"_Yes, Alice is here. But she is still asleep. May I ask whose calling?" the voice responded._

"_Oh, okay. Um, can you tell her that Bella called?" I ask. The guy's voice sound's familiar…_

"_Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" the voice lowered to a softer tone._

"_Yes, can you please give her the message? It's really important-"_

"_Sure, I'll tell her the message." the voice cut me off._

"_Thank you so much, Bye."_

"_Bye."_

**Edward's POV**

_**Present**_** day**

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan?" I lowered my voice.

"Yes, can you please give her the message? It's really important-"

"Sure, I'll tell her the message... "I cut her off.

"Thank you so much, Bye."

"Bye." I said faintly.

Isabella Swan. _Bella._

Calling Alice.

Why on earth would she do that? How come I didn't know that Alice still spoke to her? Alice, being the one that wanted us to be friends again, had her number this whole time! To add insult to injury, she didn't tell me! I stared at Alice's phone with rage.

_I didn't have a chance to say sorry to Bella._

I suddenly put the phone back in Alice's purse, and immediately run upstairs to wake up Alice.

"Alice." I whispered. She was turned over in her bed and reached for her pillow to cover her ears.

"Go away Edward!" Alice protested.

"Alice wake-" I ducked, as she threw a pillow in my direction."Up."

"What do you want Edward?" She peeked from under her comforter. "What did you do now? Did you pee in bed again? Just to let you know, that if you did, I'm telling Emmett this time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I hadn't peed in bed since I was six."

"Sure, if you say so. Is this conversation over? Unlike you, I like to get my beauty sleep."

Not wanting to beat around the bush, I just blurted out what I wanted to say.

"Why didn't you tell me you still talked to Bella?"

At that point she just gave me a panicked look and threw another pillow in my direction. I didn't see it coming so the pillow hit me square in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh, is that so? "

Alice remained silent.

"Well, I guess since you don't know who I'm talking about; I shouldn't deliver her message to you." I turned to leave.

"What message?"

"I guess someone named Bella got the wrong number." I shook my head.

"Such a shame, but don't worry, I'll call her back to tell her that she reached the wrong Alice. I didn't know Alice was such a common name."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Shut up, and sit down."

I reluctantly plopped down on her bed."Why didn't you tell me that you still talked to her?"

"You wouldn't have listened to me." Before I had a chance to object she continued. "Seriously Edward, when she left, you didn't give a rat's ass where she went." She looked down." You didn't even say good-bye."

"But, you still didn't tell me that you still talked to her? You don't think that I should have known_ that_?"

"Every time I mentioned her name, or even a memory I had of her, you would either walk away or change the subject. Sometimes you even got angry about it. How was I going to tell you that I still talked to her without out starting an argument?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"See." Alice waved her hand in my direction. "You know I'm right."

"Fine." I said miserably. "She said to tell you to call her back." I started walking towards the door.

Alice smiled. "Edward, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you go make me some pancakes? I'm starving. Plus it's the least you could do, since you woke me up and all."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." I muttered as I walked downstairs to start making the pancakes.

When I finished the first two pancakes, Alice sprinted in as if she was being chased by a pit bull and started to bark orders at me.

"Why are you taking so damn freaking long to finish three pancakes? I gotta go! Don't you know how long it takes to get to the airport! Like seriously, can you cook_ any_ slower?"

When she finished her rant I looked at her confused."Why do you have to go to the airport?"

"Shit!" Alice muttered over and over again.

"Alice", I said slowly." Why do _you_ have to go to the _airport_?

"Well, I have to…umm; did you do something to your hair?" She babbled, trying to change the subject.

"Alice, it called conditioner, you of all people should know that. Stop trying to change the subject. Why are you in such a rush to go to the airport? Our family members aren't coming until Thanksgiving and Aunt Melisa isn't coming until the end of the month for your annual school shopping spree. There's no need to go to the airport."

During my speech she just stared at me contemplating what her excuse was going to be. She just shifted her weight from foot to foot. I knew she was hiding something at that point.

"Umm, I-"She tried to lie to me but I swiftly cut her off.

"Don't try lying to me. If you're going to lie, you should have written me a letter. So tell me why you're going to the airport, _and _spare me the lies." I raised me eye brow challenging her to try to lie to me.

"Edward," She said carefully. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why I'm going to the airport. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Why, Ali? What is the big secret that you can't tell me? You know you can tell me anything."

"Not everything." She muttered

She looked at me with pity in her eyes, and then she walked away.

Why did she look at me like that? The last she looked at me like that was when Bella-Bella! That's why she called. Realization started to settle in. She's coming back to Forks? Why is she coming back? She swore that she'd never come back to Forks. Even when Alice tried to persuade her to stay, she left.

Why didn't anyone tell me? Sadness and fury overwhelmed me. Everyone knew about Bella's return and didn't tell me. They didn't fucking tell me! I started putting the ingredients in the pantry, the batter in the fridge and wiping the counter tops. When I was leaving the kitchen I remembered the two pancakes and decided to bring them up to my room with me. I took a glance at the fridge and contemplated on getting water until I realized I had a mini-fridge in my room so I decided to go upstairs think about my revelation.

The more I thought about it, the more frustrated and angry I got. How could they keep this from me? Did she tell them to? If she did, I wouldn't blame her. After what I said, I wouldn't be shocked if she didn't even come near me.

While I was eating, I took a look around my room. One wall had a bulletin board that was crowded with pictures of family and friends. As I looked at each one of them closer and closer I realized that none of them included Bella. Not one.

_And whose fault do you think that is?_

I was instantly filled with remorse.

_**Flashback 5 years ago**_

"Edward, Edward! EDWARD! Stop it! Where's Bella! She asked franticly.

I didn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Why are you ripping up those pictures?" Alice asked franticly.

I was ripping up every picture of Bella and me. From the ones that we to when we were younger to the one that we took just yesterday at the park. I felt Alice's small hand trying to stop mine. I felt the anger coursing through me. How could she do that to me? I felt a blow to my left cheek, I fell backwards. With in the next second, Alice was trying to hold on to my wrists. But it was too late.

I already ripped up over half of the pictures including Bella and I.

"Stop it! Edward! Do you even hear me! I said STOP IT!" Alice screeched.

When I finally stopped, all that I felt was remorse and betrayal. Nothing, nothing compared to the emotions that were coursing through my veins. Then, in complete and sheer defeat, I walked to my room and situated myself uncomfortably on my bed, and just stared. I stared at the wall for the time being. Reminiscing the times Bella and I shared. When we met, how we swung on the swings in grade school. The more I thought and remembered, the more remorse and anguish I felt.

Why would she do that? Then, act like she had no idea what I was talking about?

"Edward! Dinner's ready!" Esme called.

I didn't respond. Instead I turned on the other side of my bed and thought of the reasons that Bella would do this.

_**End of Flashback**_

I took another look around my room. I got up and walked to my window over-looking the forest. Then it hit me. Why the hell am I standing here, staring at the forest? Bella's coming back. Her plane could have just landed and she might already be on her way here! I glanced around my room. A few clothes here and there, paper balls from the paper ball fight Emmett and I had last weekend. I immediately set to work. I picked up all of the clothes from the floor. After, I put them in the hamper; I rushed to grab the vacuum.

When I was finished, I glanced at the time. Alice left at nine o'clock. It's already 11:30! Damn the time. When you want it to slow down it does the opposite! I grabbed my keys and ran down the stairs. Well, if they come here, they will not want to stay once they realize that I'm here. I took out my phone and texted Emmett that I'll be coming over. I ran out the door, and jumped into my Audi. While I was driving to Emmett's place, I let my mind wander.

Does Bella even want to see me? Does she still hate me? I know Bella's not that type of person, but people change over time, right?

**That's all for now guys the chapters are slowly progressing in becoming longer in length, which something that I am really am working on. (**_**I get annoyed with short chapters as well)**_** Anyway, this chapter is one that I am very skeptical about. So, tell me what you think of my take on Edward's point of view. Be honest, and constructive. Thank you For Reading. **

**Oh! Here are their ages!**

**Alice- 17**

**Emmett- 18**

**Bella-17 **

**Jasper-18**

**Edward-18**

**Rosalie- 17**

*******By the Way*******

**I have written the next chapter and it will be posted!**


End file.
